The life of Takashi Hatake
by narutofanforever101
Summary: Kakashi's son has returned after 4 years when Kakashi thought he was dead. He has no mother and is feeling empty he tries to get his boss and friend Ayame with his father. He finds friends,family,enemies, and a mother.
1. Enter Takashi Hatake

Kakashi was waiting for some one at a train station. But not just anyone. His long lost son Takashi Hatake. Konoha was atacked by the Akatsuki and he almost died but he pulled though. Sasuke is back with his team Hebi. Juugo has bein attacking people but Sasuke has been claming him down. Karin has givin up on Sasuke sence he started to date Sakura. Naruto and Hinata have been going out ever sence she told him. Tenten and Neij were going out until they broke up then she started oing out with Lee. Ebisu and Guy are Kakashi's in laws sence they married sisters of Kakashi's wife who died 4 years ago. They have sons already that are rivals Ebisu's son ,Hiroshi, is 8 while Guy's son ,Sugimaru, is 7 just like Takashi.  
'Waht's taking so long?' Kakashi thought. Then a train pulled up. A boy with short shaggy silver hair,blue eyes,with cargo shorts and a white shirt with 3 leaves printed in the front came out. He had a sword, a light brown backpack, and had a monkey on his sholder. He looked around curious. Then he looked at Kakashi. He ran to him and asked:"Are you Kakashi Hatake?" "Yes I am." Kakashi replied.  
"I'm your son Takashi Iwasaga Hatake," Takashi said simling. "It's nice to see you again dad." He began to hug Takashi and Takashi hugged him too. He lifted Takashi in the air and put him on his sholders. And then the monkey went on Kakashi's head and started groming him. "That's B.K.'s way of saying he likes you." Takashi said and they went to back to Konoha together.  
Takashi saw Konoha in peices."What happened here?" asked Takashi. "The Akatsuki happened that's what. They almost killed me. I'm glad that I lived to see you again." Kakashi replied. "Oh no. Is our clan ok?" questioned Takashi. "Yes they live in the mountians so they wern't affected." answered Kakashi. They went down a hill and into the village a man was rebuilding a house with wood style. "Hello Tenzo." Kakashi greeted. "Hello Kakashi sempai," he greeted back. "This is your son?" asked Tenzo. "Yes." answered Kakashi. "It's nice to meet you Takashi." said Tenzo. "It's nice to meet you too." Takashi replied.  
"Well we need to get Takashi settled in tell everyone to get to Ichiraku ramen so they can meet Takashi. Bye Tenzo!" said Kakashi. "Bye!" Tenzo replied. 


	2. Takashi's home

Takashi and his father went to the house. It was a big house, with a porch and with a lake near it. "Here we are." Kakashi said putting his son down. "It's so big!" Takashi exclaimed. "We needed a bigger house when I married your mother." Kakashi said opening the door. 8 dogs came to greet him one was a really big bull dog,some of them were normal size, one had glasses, one with a crest on his forehead, another with bandages, a white one with droopy eyes, one with black crest hair, one with whiskers, and a small pug dog. "Takashi meet Pakkun (the pug),Bull (the big bulldog),Shiba (the one with the black crest),Bisuke (little one with droopy eyes),Akino (one with glasses),Guruko (little one with Naruto-like whiskers),Ūhei (one with bandages), and Urushi (one with black crestlike fur)." Kakashi said introduing them.  
"Hello." greeted Urushi. "What's up man?" asked Shiba. "Nice to meet you." said Akino. "Hiya!" grunted Guruko. "Nice to meet you sonny." Said Pakkun. "It's nice to meet you all please get Along with B.K.." Takashi replied back to them while scraching behind Ūhei's ear causing him to wag his tail B.K. was being bothered by Bisuke. "Well we have to get you unpacked. Let's go." Kakashi said climbing the stairs.  
"Okay!" Takashi replied following him. Takashi's room had a view of the lake and a balconey. He had a bed the size fit for a teenager, a good sized drawer, a bookshelf, and a desk. "I hope you like it here." Kakashi said putting Takashi's bag down. "I love it." Takashi said looking out on to the balcony. Takashi put his clothes away and found a box in one place.  
"Hey what's this?" questioned Takashi. "That is a music box." Kakashi said twisting a thing that looked like a key. It opened and it was two people on a bridge. Sakura petals were around them and the water began to move it started to play a song. "This song seems like it needs something." Takashi remarked. "It's because your mother used to sing a song too. The two people are me and her. If only I went with you.... She'd still be alive." Kakashi said going on the balcony.  
"Dad it's not your fault." Takashi said trying to cheer him up. "I know that but.... I can't help it but blame myself." Kakashi admitted. "I remember mom. She had black hair and jewel blue eyes." Takashi said recalling his mother. "She was so beautiful," Kakashi sighed. "I remember every night when we were married she'd come in with a drink that I loved she give me message and cuddled with me until I was asleep. If I could see her again...." Kakashi started to cry. "Dad I miss her too." Takashi said also tearing up he wished that his mother was here to greet him as well.  
"Oh right we need to go to Ichiraku Ramen! Come on!" Kakashi quickly remembered. "Let's go B.K." Takashi called running after his father. B.K. yelped in reply. At the ramen bar {It was rebuilt} was a girl in her early 20's and a man in his late 40's. "I'm Ayame and this is my father Teuchi." Ayame introduced. "I'm Takashi, Takashi Hatake." Takashi said with enthusiasm. "You're related to Kakashi?" asked Teuchi.  
"Yep I'm his son." Takashi told them. 'NO! MY DREAMS OF BEING KAKASHI'S WIFE IS RUINED!' Ayame screamed to herself. "So who's the mom?" Ayame asked sadly. " I don't have one..." Takashi said remembering his mother. 'The poor kid he's just like me. BUT YES THERE IS STILL A CHANCE!' Ayame said to herself.


	3. FRiends and Family

Ok people I've been annoyed by Kaeda saying that Takashi is not real, Kakashi is not married, and I am a fangirl. HELLOOOOO! DOES FANFICTION STRICK ANYONE!? IT'S NOT REAL! I ONLY PUT SPOILERS BECAUSE IT SAYS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MANGA! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Karin would be dead, Sakura would be married to Sasuke, Naruto would date Hinata, and this story would be true. Oh also a girl on quizilla named narpokemon her charater,Takashi, is mine because I am her. I posted this story here to see which version is more popular.

"Kakashi sen-sei! Why did you call us here?" A blonde boy with spikey yellow hair walked in with a kind looking puple haired girl with very light blue eyes (Oh BTW this is Takashi's point of view). "Hm. It's not like you to be early." a raven haired boy said. "It's the end of the world!" a pretty pink haired girl said. "To intoduce someone to you all Naruto and I'm early because I want to set a good example for my son Sasuke." Kakashi said rubbing Takashi 's head. "YOUR SON?!" The four of them said together. "Yep. Takashi this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga." Kakashi introduced.  
"It's nice to meet you all." Takashi said bowing. "Aww he's so cute and polite. I've never seen any kid as cute as this." Sakura commented. "Thank you." said Takashi blushing. "Hm. Hi Takashi." Sasuke said. "Hm. Hey Sasuke." Takashi immatated. "Forget Sasuke-teme. I'll be here for you Takashi-kun!" Naruto exclaimed. "Thanks Naruto." Takashi said. "It-it's v-very n-nice to-to meet you Taka-chan. Can I-I call you that?" Hinata said. "Sure." Takashi said.  
"We're here!" they turned around to see a blonde girl with a very pale black haired boy. "What's up Ugly?" the pale one said to Sakura. "She's not ugly. She's one of the prettiest girls I've seen along with Hinata nee-chan." Takashi said. "Nee-chan?" questioned Naruto. "Since your all older then me and seem really nice I'll call you that." Takashi said.  
"Well I'm Ino this is my BF Sai. What do you think of me?" Ino asked. "Your as pretty as Sakura nee-chan and Hinata nee -chan but you seem like a Barbie a bit. DON'T HURT ME!" Takashi said. "I wouldn't blame you. I do seem like Barbie sometimes. But at least you think I'm pretty." Ino said. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Takashi Hatake." Takashi said. "Well hi there.....Um...um..." Sai said. 'Traits........Chararistics.' Sai thought. "Shorty." Sai finally said.  
Takashi stood there. "DAAAAAAD! IT'S TRUE I WAS ALWAYS SHORTER THAN ALL THE OTHER KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!" Takashi cried into Kakashi's vest. "Um...There there Takashi-kun. You'll be as tall as me one day. I know you will." Kakashi said patting him on the back while sweat dropping. "Did I do something wrong?" Sai asked. "Ok for now on no one call Taka-chan short." Sakura said.  
"Thank you nee-chan." Takashi said. "Hello Sakura-san! It is us Team Gai!" a weird looking teen said. 6 people walked in. One had brown hair in buns, another had long brown hair, 2 people who looked the same but one was younger they were wearing green jumpsuits had bowl hair cuts and orage legwarmers, and a boy that was Takashi's age with a bowl hair cut and a grey shirt with green trimmings and brown cargo shorts (OC), and a woman with short light brown hair that was a bob hair cut a yellow and orage shirt and light yellow shorts (OC). The boy seemed so familar to Takashi.  
"Well well if it isn't Kakashi, his squad, Ino, Sai, Hinata, and......Um...Who are you?" The weird looking man asked. "I'm Takashi. Takashi Hatake. Call me Taka-chan." Takashi said. "Takashi Hatake. Kakashi Hatake and Kikuko Iwasaga's son?" asked the man.  
"Yeah. What of it?" Takashi asked. "It's me. Your Uncle. Maito Gai. And your aunt Kotomi. With your cosin Sugimaru." Gai said pointing to the woman and the child. "My family members?" Takashi asked. "Yes Takashi. They're your family. You have another cosin named Hiroshi that's a year older. But he's not here." Kakashi said. "YES! HE'S NOT HERE I GET TO MEET MY COSIN FIRST!" Sugimaru yelled. "Are you sure about that?" a voice said. It was a boy a bit taller than Takashi and Sugimaru with short brown hair and two single bangs like Hinata's with forks(Not the utensals.) at the end he had a purple shirt, a grey scarve and smoke grey pants. (OC)  
Then there was a woman with light brown hair, ember eyes, a red and orage half kimono top and maroon pants. (OC) AND the last one had a jonin outfit, black hair, a head band bandanna, and dark round sunglasses. "HEY! It's the closet perv! Wait don't tell me...." Naruto said. "Yes he's Takashi's other uncle." Kakashi explained. "NO WAY! HOW COULD HE GET A HOT WIFE!?" Naruto exclaimed. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Ebisu said. "Umm please. Ebisu honey stop. Oh I'm Hitomi." Hitomi said shyly. "Hey! Sis! Why did you marry the perv anyway?" Kotomi said. "He's not!" Hitomi said. "Then why does he peep then?" Kotomi said. "He does not!" Hitomi screamed back. "How shameful. Mr. smarty-pants dad is a perv!" Sugimaru said. "Is not!" Hiroshi said back. "I bet he has play boy under his bed!" Sugimaru commented. "HE DOES NOT!" Hiroshi talked back. "This is pointless." Tenten said. "Um are you here to talk or eat ramen?" Ayame asked. "Sorry Ayame-chan." Takashi said.  
Everyone placed their orders and Ayame and Teuchi worked right away. "Do you need any help?" Takashi asked. "Thanks for asking but we're ok." Teuchi said. "Are you sure cause I wanna help. Please?" Takashi replied. "Since your so parsistant sure. Maybe you can work here part time for extra money." Teuchi said. "Ok." Takashi said happily back.  
Ayame showed Takashi how to make the ramen dough and broth and soon enough they were all done. "ALL RIGHT! IKIDAKIMASU!" Naruto said. "Ikidakimasu." everyone else said. Takashi didn't eat his food but insted watched his father. 'I wonder what he looks like.' In about 15 seconds he was finished. 'He looks cool. I wonder if I'll look like that.' Takashi wondered. Takashi also noticed that Ayame was looking at Kakashi blushing. "Ayame-chan is there something wrong?" Takashi asked. "No nothing at all." Ayame replied. 'She likes him I just know it.' Takashi thought. He looked apon his new friends knowing that he would finally be happy.


	4. Halloween special

Halloween Special!  
????:Hello veiwers and friends I am your narrator and will guide you though little Takashi's Halloween adventure. I hope you enjoy this because it costs 3$ per veiw- Me:GET OUT OF MY STORY KAKUZU!  
Kakuzu:NO!  
Me:Aren't you dead?  
Kakuzu:But I need money to get to the afterlife.  
Me:*Rolls eyes* Yeah riiiight. OUT!  
Kakuzu:But!  
Me:NOW!  
Kakuzu:Fine.  
"Dad are you almost done yet?" Takashi asked.  
"Next time don't pick my costume!" Kakashi replied.  
"You look cool in it!" Takashi said.  
Kakashi came down wearing a bunny suit.  
XD I'm kidding he was actually wearing a Phantom of The Opera comstume without his mask.  
"Why can't I wear my mask?" Kakashi asked. "Your costume comes with one." Takashi said.  
"Not the kind I like." Kakashi said. "It's too late now," Takashi said. "You should've been Edge from Final Fantsy. He has a mask."  
"Hahaha. And who are you again?" Asked Kakashi.  
"Hunny from Ouran High School Host Club." Takashi replied.  
"Right. So I'm going to prepare for the party and you go trick-or-treating with your cosins."Kakashi said.  
"Ok. Later dad!" Takashi said.  
"Don't get lost." Kakashi said.  
????:And so little Takashi made his way to his friends.  
Me:Didn't I say- WTF YOUR A BUNNY!  
Bunny:Can I do this please? *Puppy eyes*  
Me:Must...resist. Me whisper: I'll keep the bunny busy keep reading!  
"Sugimaru, Hiroshi you there?" Takashi called out.  
"We're here!" Sugimaru said.  
Sugimaru was wearing a toad(Mario toad not toad frog) costume and Hiroshi was a vampire.  
"Sugimaru why....."Takashi started.  
"What it's not cool?" He asked.  
Hiroshi face plamed.  
"Let's just go." Hiroshi said.  
So they went to the first house.  
Ding-dong "Trick or treat!" They said.  
The door opened. It was Sakura wearing a Snow White costume.  
"Hi! You came just in time. I was about to leave to help Kakashi sensei with the party. Here you go." Sakura said giving them chocolate bars.  
"Thanks Sakura! Oh is Sasuke the Prince?" Asked Takashi. "Yeah. How did you know?" Sakura said.  
"Just a hunch." Takashi replied.  
Ok I am verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry lazy and tired so I'm putting the candy and the people who gave them candy Neji: Taffy Hinata: Lollipops Naruto: Gum Sasuke: Wrapped candies Choji: Potato bags Ino: Flower shaped candies Shikamaru: Told them that he was to lazy to buy candy that year Lee: Toothpaste Gai:Tooth brushes Shino: Jelly bugs Kiba: Jelly candies Kurenai: Ate all her candy because of pregnacy cravings Tsunade: Dice shaped chocolate Other people:A lot of other candy "Whew talk a bout a lot of candy." Takashi said.  
"We should head to the party now." Hiroshi said.  
"Yeah." Sugimaru said.  
"Ayame's coming right." Hiroshi said.  
"I invited her and said she might come." Takashi said.  
Takashi, Hiroshi, and Sugimaru carried their 5 pound candy bags to Kakashi and Takashi's house.  
They opened the door and music was playing and their was lights everywhere and all their friends were there.  
"Takashi!" a female voice said.  
It was Ayame wearing a victorian dress.  
"Who are you?" asked Takashi.  
"Christine Daa ." she replied.  
"But..." Takashi said.  
"What?" Ayame asked.  
"Hi Ayame." Kakashi said approching from behind.  
Ayame turned and saw Kakashi in his Phantom of The Opera costume and blushed.  
"I'm sorry Kakashi. I didn't know that-" Ayame started.  
"It's ok. Want to dance?" Kakashi asked.  
"Ok." Ayame replied.  
Takashi watched as his dad led Ayame to the 'Dance floor' and began to dance.  
"How romantic." Ino said.  
Then Takashi leaned to the back wall and the lights went off.  
"WHAT THE H*LL!"  
"Who turned off the lights?"  
"Who's touching me?!"  
Takashi realized that he leaned agenst the light swich and quckly turned it back on.  
"Sorry." Takashi said.  
"It's ok." Hinata said.  
They began partying again as if nothing happened and then after 2 hours the party ended.  
"So anything happen during the party that was interesting?" Takashi asked his father.  
"Well it happened when the lights turned off." Kakashi said.  
"Weren't you with Ayame then?" Takashi said.  
"Ummmm."Kakashi turned around and blushed.  
"Tell me." Takashi said moving closer.  
"No thanks." Kakashi said moving father.  
"Come on I'm your son." Takashi said.  
"I'm sorry Takashi I just can't say it." Kakashi said.  
"Why?" Takashi said as if he was whining.  
"Cause Ayame said she'd hit me with a pan if I told anyone." Kakashi replied.


	5. New School

Sorry it took so long I got easily disracted because of my family. They want EVERYTHING perfect for the holidays including Easter and Thanksgiving and the site wouldn't let me uploud for a LONNNG time.  
"TAKASHI-KUN!" a voice yelled. "AHHH!" Takashi screamed falling off his bed. "B.K. don't do that! (Yes the monkey can talk but only Takashi can understand him)" Takashi said. "Today you're going to the Ninja Academy so I woke you up early!" B.K. replied. (B.K. stands for Banna King XD) "Yeah. WHAT THE HECK IT'S ONLY 4:30! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Takashi screamed.  
"SORRY!" B.K. said hiding.  
"TAKASHI WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT 4:30 IN THE MORNING!?" Kakashi screamed coming into the room. "B.K. woke me up and made me fall out of my bed." Takashi replied. "Did you really need to scream?" Kakashi asked.  
"No....Not really." Takashi replied. "Sorry Takashi I overreacted. I'm so tired. Let's just go to sleep and forget about it." Kakashi said. "Ok." Takashi said.

*At 6:15 in the morning*

"Ok Kunai and shuriken? Check! Scrolls? Check! Pencils? Check! Lunch?" Takashi said. "Here." Kakashi said handing it to him.  
"Check!" Takashi said finishing. "You still have some time. How about I give you a little summary of the basics and quiz you on them?" Kakashi suggested. "Ok!" Takashi replied. *About 45 minutes later*  
"Now what is the type of jutsu that plays with the mind?" Kakashi asked.  
"Genjutsu." Takashi replied.  
"What is the hand signs for the transformation jutsu?" Kakashi asked. "Dog, Boar, Tiger." Takashi replied.  
"What are the two most common throwing weapons?" Kakashi asked.  
"Kunai and Shurikun." Takashi said. "Ok. Out of the 20 questions I asked you...You got 2 wrong." Kakashi said.  
"What'd I get wrong?" Takashi asked.  
"You didn't say the correct hand signs for the Clone Jutsu and you called the bloodline trait Ninjutsu." Kakashi said. "Oh." Takashi replied.  
"It's about time to go. Come on." Kakashi said. "Ok let's go." Takashi said putting on his phanny pack. "You can bring B.K. he can count as a ninja animal." Kakashi said.  
"Cool! You heard the man! Come on B.K." Takashi said. "Coming!" B.K. said. "Oh dad got any bannas for B.K.?" Takashi asked.  
"I think I have some." Kakashi said looking in the kitchen.  
"This is going to be awesome!" B.K. said.  
*At the front of the Academy*  
"Well this is it. Do favor for me and please be a good boy." Kakashi said. (Kakashi with a hit of Tobiness :D) "Don't worry I will." Takashi said.  
*RING* "That's the first bell. Don't be late like your old man!" Kakashi said. "OK! Bye!" Takashi replied. With B.K. on his shoulder and confidence in his heart Takashi stepped inside his new class room. (I made it sound really dramatic. O.o) "Hey it's a new kid! And a monkey!" a boy said. "Takashi!" a voice said. It was Sugimaru. "Hi Sugi!" Takashi waved.  
"You know this kid?" a girl asked. The girl had dark round sunglasses and her black hair in a low ponytail. She wore a grey jacket and cargo capris(sp? OC). "Oh yeah Hotaru this is Takashi my cosin." Sugimaru said.  
"Hi." Takashi waved.  
"Hello. My name is Hotaru Aburame." Hotaru said adjusting her glasses. "Hotaru! Did you make a new friend?" another girl said.  
"Hi Rikiko." Sugimaru said. "Hi Sugi-san." She replied. Rikiko had a Chinese like shirt (Like the one Hinata wore when she watched the final Chunin exam fight thing but purple) and black ninja pants, her brown hair was in a high ponytail, and she had red markings on her cheeks.(OC)  
"Hi I'm Rikiko Inuzuka. But call me Riki-chan!" she said. "It's nice to meet you." Takashi said. 'Wow it's the first day and I'm already making new friends.' Takashi thought.  
Soon a whole bunch of kids started asking him questions. "Who's your father?" a boy asked.  
"Kakashi Hatake." Takashi answered.  
"The Copy Ninja? Did he teach you any cool jutsu?" another boy asked.  
"Not yet. He siad that he will when we find out my chakra nature." Takashi said.  
"Settle down class! I know it's not every day we get a new student but we need to start," The sen-sei said. "Please introduce yourself to the class."  
"My name is Takashi Iwasaga Hatake I transfered here from The Land Of Iron Samurai Academy." Takashi said.  
"My name is Iruka Umino. But I'm Iruka sen-sei to you." Iruka said (NO KAKASHI ISN'T GONNA MARRY IRUKA)  
"Ok Iruka sen-sei." Takashi said.  
"There's an open seat in the middle row inbetween Rikiko and Sugimaru." Iruka said.  
"Ok thanks." Takashi said sitting down.

Sorry it was short it was meant to be alot longer but I became board.


End file.
